The Thirty-Six Dramatic Situations
The Thirty-Six Dramatic Situations is a descriptive list which was created by Georges Polti to categorize every dramatic situation that might occur in a story or performance. ---- Related Articles: Conflict The 36 Situations # Supplication #* a Persecutor; a Supplicant; a Power in authority, whose decision is doubtful. # Deliverance #* an Unfortunate; a Threatener; a Rescuer # Crime pursued by vengeance #* a Criminal; an Avenger # Vengeance taken for kin upon kin #* Guilty Kinsman; an Avenging Kinsman; remembrance of the Victim, a relative of both # Pursuit #* Punishment; a Fugitive # Disaster #* a Vanquished Power; a Victorious Enemy or a Messenger # Falling prey to cruelty/misfortune #* an Unfortunate; a Master or a Misfortune # Revolt #* a Tyrant; a Conspirator # Daring enterprise #* a Bold Leader; an Object; an Adversary # Abduction #* an Abductor; the Abducted; a Guardian # The enigma #* a Problem; an Interrogator; a Seeker # Obtaining #* (a Solicitor & an Adversary who is refusing) or (an Arbitrator & Opposing Parties) # Enmity of kin #* a Malevolent Kinsman; a Hated or a reciprocally-hating Kinsman # Rivalry of kin #* the Preferred Kinsman; the Rejected Kinsman; the Object of Rivalry # Murderous adultery #* two Adulterers; a Betrayed Spouse # Madness #* a Madman; a Victim # Fatal imprudence #* the Imprudent; a Victim or an Object Lost # Involuntary crimes of love #* a Lover; a Beloved; a Revealer # Slaying of kin unrecognized #* the Slayer; an Unrecognized Victim # Self-sacrifice for an ideal #* a Hero; an Ideal; a Creditor or a Person/Thing sacrificed # Self-sacrifice for kin #* a Hero; a Kinsman; a Creditor or a Person/Thing sacrificed # All sacrificed for passion #* a Lover; an Object of fatal Passion; the Person/Thing sacrificed # Necessity of sacrificing loved ones #* a Hero; a Beloved Victim; the Necessity for the Sacrifice # Rivalry of superior vs. inferior #* a Superior Rival; an Inferior Rival; the Object of Rivalry # Adultery #* two Adulterers; a Deceived Spouse # Crimes of love #* a Lover; the Beloved # Discovery of the dishonour of a loved one #* a Discoverer; the Guilty One # Obstacles to love #* two Lovers; an Obstacle # An enemy loved #* a Lover; the Beloved Enemy; the Hater # Ambition #* an Ambitious Person; a Thing Coveted; an Adversary # Conflict with a god #* a Mortal; an Immortal # Mistaken jealousy #* a Jealous One; an Object of whose Possession He is Jealous; a Supposed Accomplice; a Cause or an Author of the Mistake # Erroneous judgement #* a Mistaken One; a Victim of the Mistake; a Cause or Author of the Mistake; the Guilty One # Remorse #* a Culprit; a Victim or the Sin; an Interrogator # Recovery of a lost one #* a Seeker; the One Found # Loss of loved ones #* a Kinsman Slain; a Kinsman Spectator; an Executioner External links * Full text available at Internet Archive. Category:Plot